An imp's recipe
by Carriedreamer
Summary: [Implied LinkMidna and LinkIlia] The hero has developed a bad cold and in a blur of delirium asks for something he's probably going to come to regret...


A/N- Oye, the Twilight bug has hit me and now I need to quench it, so here's a Midna/Link centric oneshot, with a few hints of Ilia/Link. I'm sorry; I'm torn between them now!

Disclaimer- Nintendo has all rights to this masterpiece of a game twilight Princess.

* * *

_**Stupid beast. **_

_**FASTER FOOL! **_

No response.

_**ARGH! **_

The imp bared her fangs, and smacked the head of the large beast she was perched upon.

" FOOL!" She shrieked. " THE MIRROR IS WAITING IS IT NOT!"

She was being unusually harsh on him, but what other choice had she?

" COME ON WE'RE ALMOST-!"

She stopped.

No snarl, no growl…

Not even…

A yip.

She floated off of her beast and looked him straight in the eyes.

His usually deep blue passionate eyes… even as a beast. Were unusually pallid. Pale even.

She blinked.

She on an impulse touched his fur, but quickly pulled away.

Sweat. He was absolutely to the brim covered in sweat.

She raised her eyebrows.

" Come on beastie." " You don't even know how to pant, come on, be a good doggie and pant!"

The wolf wasn't looking at her. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention, she listened to his breathing.

Ragged.

Then suddenly it threw back it's head and to her astonishment, let loose a… sneeze!?

" Can dogs even sneeze?" She scratched her head, puzzled, then again, he was a human really, that was only in the body of a wolf… or was it the other way around, she didn't even know anymore.

Either way, she rolled her eyes,

" Okay doggie." " You sick or something, I mean it's beau-." A clap of thunder stopped her thoughts as a sudden downpour erupted.

" Okay.. Scratch that." She heard the wolf moan in absolute misery and huddle to the ground,

With a sigh she knew she really had no other choice. She closed her eyes, and concentrated, and ignored her beast's sudden howl as he was thrown into the same warp portal she casually floated into.

* * *

'A-ACHOO!"

She rolled her eyes, " Could have told me you weren't feeling well."

The young man growled, " I wasn't -." He erupted into a fit of coughing, suddenly concerned; the imp threw another log on the fire. His skin was soaked with sweat, and his face was practically pallid.

" Don't make yourself sicker, we've already lost enough time. You light dwellers…" She shook her head.

" Oh… you never get sick." He chuckled, which again turned to coughing.

" No, my people do not get sick, we aren't the same as you light dwellers."

He said nothing more.

She floated down next to him.

" So, is there anything that will make you get better faster, we're on a schedule here."

He groaned, " You know…" " There always was one…" He murmured suddenly.

" Oh?" She raised her eyebrow again, he wasn't looking at her, and he was looking more at the sky.

" Ilia… Ilia's soup…" He murmured. " That year we had such a horrible winter… got the worst sickness of my life."

He wasn't talking to her; he was recounting memories of his life before this hell had broken loose in his land.

" She wouldn't leave until I was better… insisted I eat all her soup." He murmured. " She held me until I fell asleep…" He murmured. He erupted into another fit of coughing, and finally to her relief, drifted into sleep.

" Ilia…" He murmured in his sleep.

She felt an alien feeling drift into her stomach.

She bared her teeth.

What was so special about some… soup! So what that little girl had made it for him… She crossed her arms.

Hell. She could make soup!

Probably better than the blonde too!

She smirked. He wanted soup. She 'd give him soup.

* * *

" UGGGGGGGGGGGH!" " MIDNA WHAT IS THAT SMELL!"

He practically gagged. His imp companion floated next to him, holding a bowl…

His eyes widened,

" What is that?" He was a little afraid to ask.

She looked at him confused, " It's soup." " Here."

He shook his head, " Uh no… that's okay, see I feel better already."

" What's wrong with it." She narrowed her eyes, and her hair seemed to glow harsher.

" Well…" He gingerly picked up the spoon.

" Sorry if it isn't the blonde's soup." She huffed.

He raised his eyebrow " What?"

" Ilia's soup, you were babbling about it, I seriously think you were delirious."

" Ilia's soup, you sure I didn't say-."

" You said the blonde." He looked at her confused, finally

" Thanks… really didn't think you'd ever… make soup for me."

" You were babbling about it in your sleep, I had to shut you up somehow."

He smiled, and took a gulp of the concoction in his bowl.

It was awful, he felt like gagging, but then again…

" Well I know it isn't the blonde's."

He couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing,

" And what is so funny!"

He chuckled again, " Its just I don't know whose soup was worse, yours or Ilia's!" He burst into laughter.

" Worse than?" " But I thought-."

He continued and feeling quite foolish the imp just sunk right back into the shadows.

And from that point on the imp and the boy who could become a wolf continued on their journey and the boy tasted many different soups.

But he held a special place in his heart for his imp's … "recipe."

Fin.


End file.
